


New Year’s Day

by ElizaKroon



Series: Trina Swift (i will name it that if i want) [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Songfic, i finally left marvin out of it oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaKroon/pseuds/ElizaKroon
Summary: Don’t read the last pageBut I stay when you're lost and I'm scared and you’re turning awayI want your midnightsBut I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day—What happens after the last person at Trina and Mendel’s new year’s eve party leaves.





	New Year’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last one for may 27th!! i finally just focused on them and left everyone else out of it, let’s go. i hope you like this!!

It was three in the morning, and Trina and Mendel were cleaning up their house after their new year’s eve party. It was Mendel’s bright idea to host it at their house, since it was so big. 

And it was fun while it lasted. Now, though, their home was a total fucking mess, and they were both wasted and exhausted. They’d already cleaned up some stuff, like the spilled champagne on the floor, the broken glasses, and the array of stuff people forgot. 

Still, their floor was covered in glitter, there were bottles everywhere, mostly of very strong shit that was brought in without them knowing, and varying types of stains on everything made of some kind of fabric. It was so much, and they were so tired. 

“I liked our house better when it was tidy,” Trina slurred, picking up a bottle of fireball with the label clumsily torn off. More people came than Trina’d originally anticipated, and that stressed her out majorly. 

“I know, darling, I knowwww. But it’ll be tidy soon.” It would absolutely not be tidy soon, and they both knew that. Mendel approached her and peppered her face in little kisses, picking up a broom and trying to collect the scattered glitter. 

“Say, Trin…” he started. “Why don’t we just go to bed and deal with this tomorrow? Aren’t you tired too, baby? It’s soooo laaaaate.”

Trina looked like she was considering it. Well, truthfully, she looked like her mind had melted and now just consisted of the stuff you find in Gushers. 

“Noooo, baby, I can’t. I don’t— I can’t deal with our house looking like this. I want it to be prettyyyyy. If you wanna go to bed, you should go, and I’ll be there soon.”

Mendel shook his head at that, throwing the glitter in the trash and starting on scrubbing their couch. “I’ll help you, princess. You don’t have to do this alone. It was my dumb idea anyway.”

“It wasn’t a dumb idea! I love you.”

“I love you toooo, babygirl.”

After working for 90 minutes straight, their house was finally clean again. In that time, Trina had sobered up, and Mendel definitely hadn’t. Lightweight. The poor guy was so tired, that he fell asleep just after they finished, while he was still standing. 

And so, Trina caught him and scooped him up, bridal carrying him to their bed and lying down next to him, pulling the sheets over them. Mendel instinctively nestled into her and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Subconsciously, he mumbled: “I love youuuuu..”

She laughed and pulled him closer, turning off the last light that was still on, replying with a simple: “I love you too, Mendel.”

She watched over him all night, not caring about how drained she was. She just couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be with someone like him, someone so kind and caring and sweet and considerate and selfless. 

She loved him. Through everything.


End file.
